harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacqueline confronts Jennifer
Don't mess with an angry woman grieving her boyfriend. Jennifer Barrett finds out that lesson the hard way, when she is confronted on her heinous crime by Jacqueline Haller. Also, Jennifer gets totally humiliated in this episode! Scene The Boston Bistro, a highly popular restaurant located near Copley Square in the Boston Back Bay area. It is a rather sensational restaurant which is pretty much a popular place for the Harper family. The family is having one of their formal dinners. They have it here when the Atchley Mansion cannot be used. AURORA: Eat up, everyone. The meal is buffet style, I talked with Aaron, and he had it set up that way for you. JACQUELINE: Thank you, Aurora. I appreciate that. AURORA: How are you doing, hon? Aunt Sheila told me it has been difficult for you. JACQUELINE: It's still hard. I am so glad I have you all to help me through it, though. AURORA (briskly): Well, it is a hard thing to deal with, but you know we're pulling for you. Always will. JACQUELINE: I am glad. It helps me get through this. DYLAN: Hey, Aurora, question for you. AURORA: Sure Uncle Dylan. DYLAN: What is SHE doing here? (Aurora goes to the window, it's JENNIFER! And she's breaking the restraining order!) AURORA: I thought she wasn't supposed to be here. (Out comes Aaron and Rusty.) AARON: It is clear that damned little slut doesn't get the message. She thinks she can break orders with impunity. (In storms Jennifer, her stupid fur coat swishing!) JENNIFER: Well, well, well! Look at this! A cozy family dinner! Ain't that nice! I have such dismissal and disdain for this disgusting little scene. Now, you all know you cannot eat without ME being here. SHEILA: There is one thing wrong with that idea, Barrett! You are not family, and second of all, you were NOT invited! JENNIFER: Oh, really? I am always welcomed ANYWHERE! KAIA: Get out of here, Madame, before you are locked up! JENNIFER: And who, may I ask, will lock ME up?! None of you, that is for sure. I am too pretty to be in prison! (Jennifer primps and preens her hair, acting smug and superior!) JACQUELINE: You realize, don't you, that you are breaking a restraining order. JENNIFER: Here's what I think of your damned restraining order. (She takes her copy of it, and tears it to pieces.) SHEILA: You just broke the law. JENNIFER: Wrong, bitch! I am ABOVE the law! JACQUELINE: You really disgust me, you know that? You really have no qualms about what you do. JENNIFER: Yeah, so?! JACQUELINE: You killed my boyfriend, by deliberately sabotaging the electrical systems. And you think that you can get by with it?! JENNIFER: Of course, I can! Everyone loves me! They give me an instant pass, every time. Because I am Jennifer Barrett, and I am the most beautiful woman in the world! Why wouldn't anyone give me a pass for all I do?! JACQUELINE: You make me sick! You really do! JENNIFER: I am glad I do my best to keep America beautiful! MARTA: Do you honestly believe all the things that come out of your damned mouth?! JENNIFER: Of course I do! Everything I say is perfect! Just like me! I am totally perfect! JACQUELINE: Well, I have a news flash for you! You aren't perfect! Not one bit! You are a monster, a complete and total monster. JENNIFER: And so what if I am?! You have no right to be happy! Only I am allowed to be happy! And what makes ME happy is making you all miserable! JACQUELINE: You are one of the most selfish individuals I have ever met! I cannot believe you would be so selfish! JENNIFER: I have every right to have my own way! I am entitled! You are NOT! You will never be able to touch the shoes of me! JACQUELINE: I wouldn't want to touch your shoes. I would get sick! (Everyone laughs at Jennifer, who is seething) JENNIFER: You lot are supposed to grovel and worship at my feet! I am greater than you! I am even greater than God! (Aurora is angered by this remark) AURORA: Listen to me, you despicable creature. While I don't worship God, because I am into New Age, I don't scoff at people's beliefs. And you, lady, are NOT greater than God! JENNIFER: Oh, yes, I am! When God made ME, he threw away the mold! Because he made me GREATER than him! DYLAN: I have never seen anyone with a more massive ego! Even Molly at her worst was not like you! JENNIFER: That is because she was a pretender! She was nothing like me! I am absolutely beautiful; desirable and completely entitled to get ANYTHING I want! And I will! I have my rights! And they trump you! RUSTY: No they don't, you bitch! This is OUR restaurant, and you are NOT welcome here! JENNIFER: Oh yes, I am! AURORA: No, you are not! Now, get that ratty piece of garbage you call a coat and get the hell out of here, before I call the police and have you arrested. JENNIFER: On what charges?! They won't believe you damned Harpers! They will automatically believe ME! Because I am beautiful and special! (Jennifer smiles smugly, folding her hands in her lap in an obvious attempt to try to look innocent.) KAIA: Get out of here now, before you regret it! JENNIFER: Damn your regrets! I am better than you are and I am NOT going anywhere! (Aaron brings a pie up to the table. Jennifer looks at it.) AARON: Remember this pie? JENNIFER: It is my favorite pie. It always was my favorite pie. AARON: Well, you will either get out of here, or you will be wearing this pie. JENNIFER: I am NOT leaving this place! And you cannot make me! AARON: All right! You were warned. JENNIFER: Warned? About what? AARON: Remember, I told you that if you did not leave, you would be wearing this pie. JENNIFER: Oh, really? AARON: I warned you. JENNIFER: I don't take ANYTHING you say seriously. Far from it! You are less than human to me! JACQUELINE: No, Aaron. Let me handle this one! AARON: Be my guest. JACQUELINE: You were warned by everyone here; and you would not even listen to us. So, now you will be treated as you deserved. JENNIFER: As the Queen I know I am? JACQUELINE: No, as the fool we KNOW you are! (Jacqueline takes the pie and smashes it square in Jennifer's face! The crowd begins to laugh.) DYLAN (howling with laughter): It's better than makeup! SHEILA (holding her brother, as they are both laughing): Call it a new beauty treatment! JACQUELINE: With coconut! AURORA: And don't forget the drink! (She walks up and dumps a full pitcher of soda over Jennifer's head! The group is howling with laughter!) JENNIFER: You will PAY for humiliating me! AURORA: Wrong! This is only the beginning of the humiliation! You asked for it, and now, you are going to get it! But GOOD! (The cops come in, and they grab the howling Jennifer.) JENNIFER: Get your hands off of me! OFFICER: You are under arrest! JENNIFER: What for?! OFFICER: Breaking a restraining order! Also, for first degree murder in the death of Lance VanCortlandt! JENNIFER: DAMN YOU! NOBODY MAKES A FOOL OUT OF ME! NOBODY! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! DO YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WILL PAY!!!!!! I WILL WIN! AURORA: Spare us! We've heard this same line before. OFFICER: You will not be getting out of prison for a long time, because you are a persistent scofflaw! JENNIFER: Of course, I am a Scofflaw! I scoff at all your laws! Because I am ABOVE the law! I am Jennifer Barrett! And that means I have special rights! OFFICER: No you do not! (To prove it, he shoves the arrogant ex-model out of the restaurant. She is blinded by the pie that she falls into one of the fountains in Copley Square!) JENNIFER: This is REVOLTING! OFFICER: You asked for it! (Everyone is still laughing. Even passers-by in Copley Square are laughing at her!) JENNIFER: You will be facing a law suit by me! And I will WIN! I may just HAVE to tell your superiors about this! They will automatically believe me! OFFICER: Don't be so sure of that! You got humiliated! And BUSTED! (The officers drag a screaming Jennifer off, and they shove the soaking wet and very evil woman into the car. They drive off, and people can still hear her screaming a mile away!) JACQUELINE: Let's hope they make the charges stick. ZACHARY: How is it she can slither out of those charges with such enormous bail? DYLAN: It is as if she is making a mockery of the judicial system! SHEILA: I called Susie. She is looking into that. ANYSSA: I did some research myself on it. And it is as I feared. SHEILA: What is it, Nyssa? ANYSSA: Remember Martin Crewes, that lawyer Susie and I dealt with on that land sale? DYLAN: Yeah, I remember. ANYSSA: Well, his daughter had gotten into law. And apparently they have some kind of secret agenda! SHEILA: That is strange. (Dylan receives a text from Susie.) DYLAN: Speaking of which, Susie just texted me. She said that Sandra Crewes is Jennifer's lawyer, and she is something else too. VELDA: What is it, dear? DYLAN: Sandra Crewes is also Jennifer's WIFE! (The family is shocked speechless. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller